1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandal and more particularly pertains to assisting in spreading a wearer's toes during pedicure and medical treatment and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sandals of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sandals of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting in the treatment of feet and toes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,679 to Riehle et al discloses a foot corrective sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,693 to Baker discloses a toe spacing sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,737 to Beppu discloses a thong type sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,837 discloses a combination pedicure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sandal that allows assisting in spreading a wearer's toes during pedicure and medical treatment and the like.
In this respect, the sandal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in spreading a wearer's toes during pedicure and medical treatment and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sandal which can be used for assisting in spreading a wearer's toes during pedicure and medical treatment and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.